Journey into Mystery Vol 1 104
* Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** **** Donald Blake's Medical Practice * Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard: Heimdall the Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = This is the story of how Heimdall came to be the guardian of Bifrost the rainbow bridge. Odin holds a sort of try-out, summoning Heimdall and two other worthy candidates. Agnar the Fierce is the first, and offers himself as having the mightiest chest, the strongest lungs, and that none but he has the power to sound the horn warning, Gjallahorn. As he demonstrates this ability, the "roar reaches to infinity." The second is Gotron the Agile, who claims that his deeds speak for themselves, and that he wass nimble enough to defeat seven frost giants at once, when they attacked Asgard "only last year." The last is Heimdall The Faithful, who shows that he has useful abilities other than strength "that is a match for any." He proves this by stepping out into Odin's garden and, by placing his ear on the grass, hears the tiniest plant growing in the heart of a place known as the "Hidden Hills," which was scorched by the fiery breath of a dragon. After Odin dispatches his gardener to verify the tiny new plant just blossoming into life, Heimdall proves himself further. He says that his eyesight is so keen that he "can see across time as well as space!!" He then informs Odin of a "savage band of Storm Giants" marching towards the rainbow bridge, still two days away. Odin then dispatches a heavily-armed war party to meet the Storm Giants. The war party returns in days, with the King of the Storm Giants as prisoner. These demonstrations of abilities and noble character earn Heimdall the position of "Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge - - FOREVER!" | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * *Odin's Gardener Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** * Items: * * | Notes = Odin should be referring to 'Frost giants', instead of 'Storm giants. * Reprinted in Essential Thor 1, Marvel Masterworks: Mighty Thor 1, * The Tales of Asgard story is reprinted in Thor:Tales of Asgard #1. * credits for Story 1 ** This is a tale so powerful in concept, so dramatic in scope, that only the inspired talent of Stan Lee could have written it... ** Only the gifted hand of Jack Kirby could have illustrated it!! ** Inked by: Chic Stone ** Lettered by: S. Rosen * credits for Story 2 ** A Tale told in Splendor by: Stan Lee ** A Drama drawn in Glory by: Jack Kirby ** Inked by: Don Heck ** Lettering by: Art Simek | Trivia = | Recommended = }} References Category:Tales of Asgard